Viscosity
by C4pricious
Summary: Voldemort doesn't kill Harry on that fateful night. Nor does he kill the Potters. He does, however, steal Harry and indoctrinate him beyond the realm of any rational thought. Harry lives a life of solitude and servitude, doing anything to get a sliver of attention from anyone. Voldemort captures Britain, but many light-siders escape. With an abysmal childhood, what will Harry do?


I do not own Harry Potter. I will never own Harry Potter. I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. I will never own the characters of Harry Potter I do not write this for payment. I am not J.K.R. I will never be J.K.R.

That said, please review, so I can know what to fix up on and what not. This story will have dark humor! If you do not like, do not read.

Now, onto the story, or at least the pre-story.

Just for y'all to know, this chapter will be based off of the brief background below, in order to create a viable entrance for my story. I didn't want to pull a Star Wars, and write the second half first, then go back later and make the first half.

On another note, this is just a slight background, so y'all lovelies out there can learn about some of the characters. My writing will generally not be in third person omniscient, as it is in this chapter, but in the viewpoint of Regulus Black, who will not be introduced into the story until chapter two or three. I repeat, this is not quite my writing style yet, so just give it a chance, you never know whether or not you will like it!

That said, enjoy!

* * *

Just a brief background on the story-

Tom Marvolo Riddle never made any horcruxes. Voldemort never killed Harry instead he just steal Harry from the Potters, which also means that Voldemort never became a wraith. Harry is raised by Mr. Malfoy, whos family has died to an unknown, untraceable disease. Seven years after Harry was taken, the wizarding world of Great Britain begins to have whispers of a strange boy seen around Lord Voldemort. After three more years, Voldemort manages a successful Coup d'état, or overthrow, of the current Ministry of Magic. However, in doing this, he allows many of the light wizards to escape the country. One years later, and Harry is completely and totally loyal to Lord Voldemort, despite the horrible treatment.

* * *

_Spells _and_ book titles_

"Conversation/talking"

_"Parseltounge"_

'Thoughts or some noises'

*Flashback blahblahblah end flashback*

* * *

"Enter," hissed a snakelike voice, which echoed throughout the chamber. A masked man walked into the room with only a brief hesitation, and took his place amongst the ranks of the trusted elite of the death eaters, the inner circle. The man noticed an unmasked Peter Pettigrew shaking nervously, and kissing the bottom of the red-eyed wizard in the middle of them.

"Ah, Lucius, how nice of you to join us," the same snakelike voice began "Peter was just telling us of a most... unique convenience. Isn't that right?"

Peter flinched as Lord Voldemort looked expectantly at him. Peter had become a death eater right out of Hogwarts, and had been a spy against the light side throughout the years, from what his 'best friends' had said around him and what he could gather from Order meetings. Yes, Peter was a valuable tool to the dark side, even if he was a cowardly bastard. He was also the secret keeper to the Potter house in Godric's Hollow, their current residence. Which brings Pettigrew to where he was. For tonight Lily and James Potter were attending the Order meeting early, to talk with Albus about some recent auror cases and other pleasantries before the Order convened. They had asked Peter to feed and tuck Harry in before he joined up with them at 12 Grimmauld Place. Upon the elder Potter's departure, he immediately returned to his master, and informed him of the opportunity.

"Y-yeh-yes, master," the man replied as he stopped kissing the robe, but remained kneeling. "The Potters have given me the responsibility of being their secret keeper, and are going out tonight, leaving their child in my care."

"Let us pay this child... a visit," Lord Voldemort told those around him "Let us Apparate to Godric's Hollow!"

* * *

"Lucius, Bellatrix, and Wormtail come with me. The rest of you, secure the perimeter," Voldemort commanded his followers as he walked toward the Potter residence, revealed to all by an apprehensive Peter.

The inner circle acquiesced, as the Dark Lord approached the door. Wormtail fumbled for a bent, obscure looking key, but his master proceeded to blow the door right off of its hinges with a silent, wandless_ Expulso_. The relative silence was broken by an incessant beeping, which alerted those present that backup was most likely incoming.

A few moments later, Voldemort approached a crib, with a small child inside. The child began to wail, but a quick _Silencio_ stopped any noise from being emitted. With a small swish, Voldemort Holly and Phoenix-feather wand was in his hand, as he paused in preparation of the death of another enemy. But before he could cast the curse, Lucius interrupted.

"My lord, is it wise to strike down this child?" The smooth tongue man asked. "He could be molded into the ideal death eater, or even a right hand man for you, raised exactly how you please. I just fear that the child will become a martyr for the light side if he is murdered here."

The addressed man glanced shrewdly at the oldest Malfoy, then back at the child. "Very well. Grab the boy, Lucius, and let us be gone!"

The three magic users exited the house with their newfound cargo, into the midst of spell fire. "_Mordsmordre_!" Bellatrix incanted, eyes opening wider in anticipation of the fight, as the dark, ominous dark mark formed in the sky. She made to join but, was stopped by her master with the order to get all of the inner circle back to Riddle House.

* * *

"Dismissed!" Lord Voldemort released his followers "Lucius, please stay for a moment. I have a special... task for you."

With a gulp and an unseen frown, Lucius knelt down as the rest of the attending inner circle left the room.

"Relax, my dear Lucius. I promise this won't hurt you." With a nod, Lucius let his shoulders drop a little. "Now, onto business. This child requires someone to raise him, and I have only so much time to waste with juvenile's. But you, you already have one of the miniature monsters. It is your duty to take care of this child. Go now, raise him how you wish, just make sure he is literate by the time he enters my presence."

"Yes, master." The man replied, knowing anything less would result in pain. He was torn on this matter. On one hand, this child was just a child, like his little dragon, Draco. On the other, he was the son of one of the elite light-sided wizards, and represented everything Lucius stood against. His masters voice cut the blond man out of his musings, however.

"I believe this discussion is over. Get out of here, and be sure to grab that little demon on the way out."

* * *

With a quiet pop, Lucius and Harry arrived back at Malfoy Manor, an exquisite residence that radiated money. It's grand displays of wealth far outstretched what the mind of any less fortunate soul could come up with, from the albino peacocks romping through the acres of well kept garden of rare fauna, to the army of house elves that kept everything pristine inside of the house. The blond man didn't stop to admire the beautiful surroundings, however. No, he knew he didn't have much time to waste. He wanted to be in and out before his wife, Narcissa could see his new child. In fact, he wanted to be the only one to have any contact at all with the boy. It would be for the best.

"Dobby!" He called out, knowing his elf had heard him. Sure enough, a funny-looking little creature appeared a few moments later with an audible 'pop'. "Go to the estate in Manchester, I will be along shortly." The man continued. With another 'pop' and an obedient bow of the head, the house elf disappeared. Lucius grabbed some floo powder from the ornate vase above his fireplace, and vanished in a cloud of green smoke with the sleeping child.

* * *

And so Harry's new life began. The youngest Potter spent most of his time inside of the library, even at this young age. At first he looked at picture books, and watched, fascinated as unicorns pranced innocently, or dragons devoured game. Over time, Harry's vocabulary grew, and he advanced his reading material. In a short time, he began learning from books like _Spelling your A, B, C's_, a small book that used short words to describe spells, all the way from _Alohomora_ to _Wingardium Leviosa_. Over the course of his tenure at Manchester, he was visited very frequently from Lucius Malfoy, whom he learned very quickly was a very demanding man. The man's own son, Draco, had become ill and died at the tender age of two, leaving Lucius to be a very stoic, uncompromising man. Lucius' wife, Narcissa, had also caught the same elusive disiease, and was buried with her son Draco in her arms. Doctor's had no idea what had happened to them, as there was no evidence suggesting anything other than the common dragon-pox. Right on Harry's fourth birthday, Lucius began training the little boy. At first, it was just lessons in languages. Harry was fluent in English, Latin, and French by the time he was seven. He was also well versed in the history of Great Britain, and had begun learning theory in a wide assortment of magic, from the Dark Arts to charms to divination. Harry was devoted to his studies, and Lucius pushed him relentlessly into them. Needless to say, Harry's intelligence far outstripped that of any other near his age, far surpassing even those who had started their magical schooling. Unfortunately, Harry's life once again changed drastically, this time in the form of Lord Voldemort.

* * *

"Ah, Lucius. It is time for me to have a hand in raising the _boy_. Bring him here." Lord Voldemort commanded to his loyal follower. Lucius nodded, and returned with Harry a few minutes later.

Harry looked around in that way that only a child manages. He openly gaped as he approached the Dark Lord. Lucius stood off in a corner, away from what he knew was inevitable.

"Welcome child, to your new home," Voldemort began, "Up until now, _I_ have allowed you a lenient life. From now on-"

"Excuse me, sir, but who are you?" The adorable green eyed boy interrupted.

_Smack_! A heavy backhanded blow sent Harry to the ground.

"This is your first lesson child. Do not interrupt me ever."

The addressed didn't respond, instead bringing a tiny, tentative hand up to touch his now bleeding cheek as he slowly stood up.

_Smack_! The little boy slid down the isle from the power of the blow. Silent tears were flooding down his cheeks, falling off of his face red.

"Do not speak unless spoken to, in which case you respond with 'Yes, Master'." The cold voice caused the young boy to flinch, even as he replied with a tear filled replied with a "Yes... Master."

* * *

From this point hence, Harry could always be seen in the company of the Dark Lord, who made no point to hide him. Quite the opposite, in fact. Lord Voldemort took perverse delight in having the child be seen by all, and see all. Just one look from this battered, beaten child made any of the war-hardened death eaters look away in revulsion. As the days passed away and the child grew bigger, his hope shrunk smaller and smaller yet. By no means, however, was this to say that Voldemort stopped his 'lessons' with the poor boy. No, Voldemort continued to teach the boy in his own twisted way. Over the course of the next two years, Harry became more and more withdrawn. When Harry had become very, very loyal to Voldemort, the Dark Lord stopped spending time with Harry all but once a week, and left him with Lucius once more, as well as three other death eaters, who rotated so that there was always at least two of them on duty.

* * *

This is where it stops for now. Please remember that this is chapter one! Reviewers appreciated. Hate spammer not.

Thank you for sticking through this long,

C4

P.S. - I'm going to start stopping (lolwat) using so many line breaks in the future. I will also write in first person from now on.

P.P.S - Tralala!


End file.
